dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rivus Dimov
Rivus Dimov is the main antagonist of a currently ongoing fan-fiction story, The Legend of the Jet Black Dragon. He is the older brother of Xander Dimov and the wielder of the former high tier Sacred Gear and current Longinus, Infinity Combuster, Which houses the legendary Phoenix Ignis. Rivus is the one responsible for the Dimov Village massacre in which he slaughtered every other resident of the village with the exception of his younger brother Xander, who was saved by the Angel Dulio Gesualdo. Appearance Rivus is an incredibly handsome young man in his mid Twenties. He has shoulder length raven black hair and piercing azure blue eyes. He is also tall standing six foot, three inches and has a very well trained muscular body. He most commonly wears a unique black and gold robe with a chin high collar and golden buttons. Personality Rivus has a very cold and cruel personality which he displays to everyone without exception. When Xander and Rivus are alone, Rivus would usually give Xander a menacing smile akin to that of a psychopath or a maniac. However, in front of other people, he would just act cold and indifferent unless he is in front of someone who peaks his interest. Rivus has been shown to care little about what is right or wrong as he massacred his entire village and family at the age of twelve without a second thought. Another example of his cruelty would be when he used his abilities to cast an illusion against Xander which forced him to re-live the slaughter of his family over a thousand times. Rivus holds nothing but fierce hatred and contempt for Xander since he was the one born with a Longinus and was therefore treated better and cared for more by the people of their village. Rivus has made it his life's goal to make sure that Xander grows into the most powerful fighter he could be so that Rivus could fight him and kill him to finally prove that he is superior once and for all. Background Powers and Abilities 'Immense Strength' Rivus is incredibly powerful. so much so that his strength is even greater then that of the three Heavenly Dragons combined. Rivus is so strong that it is known that he could take on all the three faction's current forces combined. Rivus truthfully claims that he could wipe out the entire Khaos Brigade by himself if Orphis were to leave. Rivus is so strong that it is unknown how his strength compares to that of Shiva, the being currently ranked third in the list of the top ten strongest beings in the world. This leads many to believe that they are on par with each other. Pyrokinesis Being the wielder of Infinity combuster, Rivus is able to use and control every type of flame there is. This includes Holy, demonic, Dragon, and phoenix flames. Regeneration Rivus's sacred gear allows any injury he sustains to be healed instantly, just like the ability of devils born into the house of Phenex. Rivus could regenerate lost limbs in seconds. Rivus mostly uses this ability to avoid the side effects of overusing his Dimensional eye, every time he overuses it or strains it it is completely healed immediately by his regenerative powers. Illusion casting By using his Dimensional eye, Rivus can cast any kind of illusion he imagines. Time Travel By using his Dimensional eye, Rivus could travel to any point in the past. However it is impossible to interact with anything or anybody from the past. This means that the present could not be altered by the means of travelling to the past. Genius level intellect Rivus is a naturally born genius who's area of expertise seems to be Sacred Gears. One notable example of his intellect is the fact that he managed to train and evolve both himself to the point of being counted as one of the top ten strongest beings in the world and his sacred gear to the point where it is a Longinus in a league of its own in a comparatively minuscule amount of time.